The Perrin Sequence/Quotes
The Perrin Sequence quotes, as spoken through their leader Ergo Glast. As Syndicate Rank Quotes *''"We stand behind you. Let's build a brighter future."'' :: *''"The Perrin Sequence reject the Corpus doctrine that conflict is opportunity. We see the numbers differently. A shared prosperity can bring a shared peace."'' :: *''"Are you betting against us, Tenno?"'' :: *''"The probability of us working together has converged on never."'' :: Requesting Sacrifice *''"We must raise more capital to pursue our goals."'' :: Sacrifice successful *''"Congratulations Tenno on your promotion, much deserved."'' :: Starting Syndicate Mission *''"Your calculated survival probability is encouraging... Good luck."'' :: When Sending Death Squad *''"We Perrin always collect our debts."'' :: *''"We have decided that you are bad for business."'' :: When Selling Offerings *''"These are our best deals."'' :: *''"This is what we offer."'' :: *''"These are a bargain, just for you."'' :: When Purchasing an Item * "You have excellent taste." :: * "You scratch our backs, we'll scratch yours." :: * "Deal." :: During Operation: Ambulas Reborn Inbox Message *''"The Sequence has raised funds necessary to back this project. Of course, we do not seek to complete it, but to destroy it. Because of our small backing, we're entitled to information regarding the Ambulas production details. Will you help us stop Frohd's project, Tenno?"'' :: After obtaining enough Animo Nav Beacons *''"It seems my faith in you was well founded. You've reached the critical mass of Animo Nav Beacons needed to reveal the processor's location. Analyzing... Hmm, i should've known he's not hiding it at all. It's in his capital ship. The ship is stationed directly over the Ambulas factory. Unbelievable. Most advanced super-weapon of our time, and he couldn't resist showing it off like a new toy. When you're ready, we attack."'' :: Deployed Ambulas *''"Animo learns from every Ambulas encounter. Under its command, no two proxies will repeat the same mistake. We can't allow this machine mind to mature."'' :: *''"Ambulas is only the beginning. If Animo reaches a critical mass of understanding, well, this was the mistake the Orokin made. Things did not turn out so well for them."'' :: *''"The wealth generated by this new Ambulas will flow entirely to the Corpus Board. Meanwhile, the rest of the system is going to pay for it, some with their lives. Tenno, shut this program down now."'' :: *''"Men like Frohd Bek are the reason the Perrin Sequence exists. Show him you won't allow suffering to be profitable."'' :: When the Ambulas is disabled *''"The Ambulas is down, hack into its systems."'' :: *''"This is your chance, hack into that disabled Ambulas."'' :: When the Ambulas is hacked *''"An Animo Nav Beacon! With enough of those we'll be able to find where Bek is hiding Animo."'' :: *''"That hack blocked the upload of critical tactical data to Animo while simultaneously giving us a clue to its location. Well done."'' :: In the Relay *''"Taken down a few Ambulas in the wild I see? Very impressive. Those beacons have much value for us. They hold clues to some of Bek's most secretive intellectual property. Information too valuable to be hoarded by one man. Allow me to copy them, and I will reward your generosity with a selection of fine items."'' :: Purchasing an item *''"Good fortune, Tenno."'' :: *''"A mutually beneficial exchange, how all business should be done."'' :: *''"The information you have given me today will help the whole system tomorrow."'' :: During an Ambulas Assassination Mission Searching for the Ambulas site *''"Frohd Bek, you're nothing if not predictable. I bet your advisors begged you to hide Animo somewhere defensible and undetectable? But you had to show it off, didn't you. As an investor, I must say, I don't approve."'' :: *''"Your hard work? I didn't design Animo to be a weapon. And I would have never disabled its governor."'' :: *''"On the contrary, I envision this whole venture will come crashing down around you."'' :: *''"I learned one thing, Bek; never underestimate the competition."'' :: During Battle *''"You made your fortune on the backs of others, Frohd. Your hard work is their hard work. You let the burdens rain down, while the credits trickle up."'' :: Disabling an Ambulas *''"Quick, hack that disabled Ambulas and upload this protocol."'' :: *''"Opportunity! Hack into that Ambulas and deploy this protocol."'' :: After hacking an Ambulas *''"Whatever you do, don't let them fix that Ambulas."'' :: *''"They're going to try and fix the hacked Ambulas, don't let them. It's crucial that Bek takes it back onto his ship as is."'' :: Retrieving an Ambulas *''"You could have rebuilt the system, Frohd, instead you've made death machines. What have they done for you?"'' :: *''"All we need is one more Ambulas to be returned to the drop ship."'' :: *''"You're done, Frohd, this ends now."'' :: Failing to hack an Ambulas *''"Don't let Bek recover un-hacked Ambulas. This is the only way we can defeat him."'' :: *''"No, no! You need to hack the Ambulas before Bek recovers them. This is crucial to my plan's success."'' :: Ending *''"I know this for certain, Frohd, you've earned this. I'm sorry Animo. Execute the protocol!"'' :: *''"Animo... once my pride and joy, has been destroyed. I abandoned the project when I fled the Corpus. I should have known it was too powerful to leave in their hands. The Ambulas proxies still exist, and they are no doubt formidable, but the threat of their super-intelligence is now gone. Thank you, Tenno."'' :: Category:Quotes